


Wet Monday

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert is up to mischief, M/M, Slightly suggestive but it's so light it's almost nonexistent, Traditions, Water, Śmigus Dyngus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: It was then Albus noticed that Gellert seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Albus tried to peer behind the other’s back, careful not to lean too far out the door, having a strange feeling that he was safest if he stayed indoors.





	Wet Monday

**_A/N:_ ** _I shamelessly wanted to write about my favorite spring tradition because tomorrow is the day! There are a few thoughts as to where Gellert is from (Austria, Hungry or Switzerland are the most common I see). Because of this I believed the tradition would not be one he practiced… but then I learned that Hungry does have a similar tradition!_

_So here you have this short little fic. I’m sorry if it does not follow exactly the tradition in Hungry. Also, I know they would have met probably later in the summer._

_Please let me indulge in this <3_

* * *

 

**Monday, April 3, 1899**

Gellert had a mischievous glint in his eye, more so than usual, “Good Morning, Albus.” His tone was smooth.

“Good Morning.” Albus replied a bit cautiously. He looked over the man in the doorway, “Is something the matter?”

“I came to see you.” The words were innocent enough, “Do I need another reason?”

Normally that would be enough for Albus to let him in but, “No.” something was off.

It was then Albus noticed that Gellert seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Albus tried to peer behind the other’s back, careful not to lean too far out the door, having a strange feeling that he was safest if he stayed indoors.

And this suspicion was confirmed as Gellert asked, “Come outside, walk with me.”

“I feel as though I should decline.” Albus replied honestly.

Gellert only smiled.

Despite all of the warning bells ringing in Albus’s mind, “Alright.” He all too quickly agreed, finding himself unable to ever say ‘no’ to that face.  

Gellert’s smile widened as he watched the other take a few steps out the door.

Albus was sure to keep his eye on Gellert. His suspicions were confirmed when Gellert finally revealed-

A bucket.

It was full of water.

Without warning Gellert raised it as though he meant to splash its contents on him.

And that was all Albus could gather before instinct took over and he began to run, “What are you-” Was all he could get out.

“Come back.” Gellert called back sweetly, following behind with a bit of a delay, careful not to spill a precious drop of the water.

Albus struggled to open the front gate in his haste to get away. It was just enough time for Gellert to catch up.

Gellert reared back the bucket, bringing it forward and-

Albus finally unlocked the gate, sprinting forward and away, water splashing at his feet instead of it’s main target.

He could hear Gellert curse at the failed attempt to douse him.

Albus, needing answers, made his way to Bathilda’s. He tried his hardest to knock calmly despite the urgency he felt, glancing over his shoulders to be sure he was not followed.

The ageing woman took her time to open the door. She looked over him, seeming a bit surprised by his dry appearance, “Oh Albus. You are still-” Her words were cut off as her eyes looked passed him, a smile blooming on her lips at the sight of her nephew casually walking down the road, the bucket newly filled. “I’m sorry. You can not seek refuge here.” She said, not seeming at all apologetic.

“Do you know why he is doing this?” Albus begged.

“Fertility, I would suspect.”

Albus became even more confused by this, but there was no time to ask further, “Thank you.” He said walking away at a brisk pace toward the back of Bathilda’s house, in a hope of drawing less attention to them both. It crossed his mind at what the neighbors must possibly think about the whole situation. The Dumbledore’s were already spoken about in hushed words. And now the eldest was running through the streets in the early morning, stocked by a man who’s only weapon was water.

Bathilda had a spacious backyard that bordered a small wooded area. Albus’s pace slowed, wondering where he should go, where he should hide.

He looked back to find Gellert all too near, with a yelp he hurried his pace, their eyes never breaking contact.  

This seemed to spark a renewed fervor in Gellert and he closed the distance with ease.

Albus turned away and immediately tripped on his own feet.

It was over.

“Well, well.” Gellert hover over him.

“Have mercy.” Albus pleaded. He was confused beyond belief, but his pounding heart brought a rush of feeling through him. And though he was faced with what he presumed was cold stream water, Albus couldn’t help but begin to chuckle.

“It has to be this way, Albus.” Gellert seemed to apologize.

But without another moment hesitation, Albus felt the water fall over him.

He cried out.

It was freezing.

Albus looked up at the other through long straight strands of wet hair, his mouth open as he attempted to catch his breath.

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Gellert put down the now empty bucket and seated himself next to his love.

Albus lie back on the grass, giving up, wet and he would assume now probably muddy as well.

“Albus?”

And due to the shear insanity of it all, Albus burst out into a fit of laughter. Never could he remember a time he had felt so childish, “And what, will I be pregnant because of this?”

“What?” Gellert raised an eyebrow at him, “Where would you get such an idea?”

“When you were refilling your water I had the opportunity to speak with Professor Bagshot. She said you were doing this for “fertility”.

Gellert hummed, “It is an old tradition from where I come from. It was passed down from witches and wizards of old, celebrated by the magic and non-magic alike.”

Albus listened well, soaking in the intimacy he felt from the other as he shared his memory.

“I don’t think anyone knows why or how this tradition became, but it is most associated with fertility or a bountiful harvest. Now it has become an excuse for young men to douse the women they love with water, a sign of good luck.”

“I am not a woman.”

Gellert responded with a sly smile, “That has been more than obvious.”

They shared a look, and though Albus had once again found his breath, in that moment he found it hard to breathe.

“I wish for us to be fruitful in our mission, I want us to prosper.” Gellert explained with a sudden seriousness.

“I would not take you as someone who would believe in this sort of thing.”

“I refuse to take any chances.”  

Albus rose from the ground, bringing his lips to meet the other’s. He smiled as he felt the pressure returned, pulling away just enough to say, “If that is the case-”

Gellert watched as Albus stood- “Where are you going?” -walking away with bucket in hand.

“You will see.” Albus smiled back at the man who still sat on the ground, “On an unrelated note, I hope you are not worried of your cloths getting a bit wet.” And with a quick wink he turned in the direction of the nearest stream, cheery laughter coming from behind him.


End file.
